Forbidden and Forgotten Sparks
by LoneAuthoress
Summary: The Solace's have suffered a family loss. Will is heartbroken,Artemis is alone and Apollo is suicidal. Trouble is on the trail for Apollo's girlfriend,Penny Jackson and Poseidon Jackson has plans to change his daughter's life. Sequel to Unexpected Summer Sparks..
1. chapter 1

**so the reason why I ended the previous story is that I only want a miximun of twenty five chapters. And plus it's part of my plan to troll you all.** **I could be a you tuber,seriously. Soooo thank you for stay with me for all these chapters. They took away my blood,sweat and tears (SEE WHAT I DID?!)**

 **P.S. Sorry this chapter is short**

 **REVIEW! and don't kill me...but REVIEW BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Unexpected Summer Sparks'..._

Turns out,we didn't put on the movie because we were cuddling most of the time on the couch. Honestly,I like cuddling more than watching TV. Don't blame me,I'm a romantic. Well,sort of. I'm not good at planning dates.

"Apollo?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wondered what you wanna be after college?" She wondered,looking up at me. I kissed her head.

"Well that's easy. I'd still be your boyfriend."

She laughed softly,staring at me like I was impossible "You're such a dork."

"But I'm your dork,riiiight?" I grinned.

"No denying that. But well...I'm just a bit nervous about it." She said softly,sitting up straight so that she could see me properly. I frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well..I know we both have gone through thick and thin together-" she chuckled nervously "but like,if we both get into different colleges...anything can happen..it's not like I'm saying that were not going to last! But well...I'm nervous." She finished. I smiled and brushed her bangs aside.

"If we both do get into different colleges,I doubt I'll ever see a girl as beautiful as you,Sunshine. Besides,I don't know much about college,but we always have the evenings to look forward to. Oh,and if you haven't known,there's something called technology."

"Shut up." She gently shoved me in a playful manner,but smiled. I smiled back as I took her hand and tapped the finger which the ring was on.

"Besides,who else could I ever love? There's never been anyone like you before,Penny."

Her cheeks were dusted with a tint of pink. I leaned forward and kissed her "I love you."

"I love you too." She mumbled between our lips. Suddenly I remembered something else. The day she came back from Paris and we were home alone in her room...thoughts kept whizzing in my mind at that moment. If it was taken to the next level,we might have ended up on her bed. I heard my ringtone and my eyes snapped open,our lips parting. It was Artemis.

"Sorry Sunshine,I'll just take this. Hello?" I asked,picking up the call. I could hear harsh breathing on the other end of the phone. I sat up straight,frowning.

"Artemis? What-"

" _Mom's dead."_

oOoOoOoOo

The thing about life and the people around you is that you never appreciate the little and possibly big things that you have...until they're taken away from you. And the very similar person whom we've lost and regretted later on..is our mother.

My name is Apollo Solace. Age eighteen and about to head to college in two and a half months. I've got a twin sister Artemis and a little brother Will who's a year younger than me. I'm fatherless (because the idiot ran away with another woman) and now,motherless too.

My fingers were shaking and I crushed the letter in one hand. Who would've known that a single mail could kill you like this? I closed my eyes,trying hard not to think...but it wouldn't work. My mom was gone. She's gone to a place where I can never bring her back.

"A-Apollo?" My sister's voice rang in my ears. For the first time,I heard her voice extremly scared. I couldn't look at her,or my little brother Will,but I was well aware that they were looking at me,trembling from head to toe. Everything was slowing down around me. The last ray of hope that kept flickering feebly these torturous hours was dead. My mom was gone;nothing should be bright. I threw the crumpled letter on the floor just as I heard a stifled sob from my sister. I put an arm around both of their shoulder's and brought them close.

We were orphans now,and we had to depend on nobody but each other. The inkling of the truth was settling inside,but not he entire truth,because my mom could simply not be dead...she couldn't...I didn't want to open my eyes to the reality,whether it was true or false. I didn't want to,and I just couldn't.

"Are-are we gunna be okay?" Will asked,looking up on me. I stared into his bloodshot eyes mournfully. I wanted to say we would,but I couldn't lie to him. I just couldn't. He seemed to have gotten the answer from my expression. He closed his eyes and hung his head. I turned towards Artemis.

"Are we?" I whispered. Her bottom lip trembled and she did something I haven't seen her done for several years;she cried. And how could I hide it? What was the use? I let the tears slide. I realised that this was the first time I'm crying without my mom.


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe this. I killed Apollo's mom. I killed my bae's mom.**

 **Apollo: I AM NOT YOUR BAE AND I HATE YOU**

 **Penny: Calm down Sunboy,just calm down sweetie...**

 **Me: Yeah Sunboy calm-**

 **Penny: GO AWAY I HATE YOU**

 **Me: Well that just escalated fast. Oh yeah,and SquawPoopThunder,you could always tell her. I don't mind being famous for being an extra evil Rick Riordan. Sorry,sometimes my ego is as big as Nicki Minaj's-okay let's leave that there,I actually love Nicki Minaj..sorta. NO DISRESPECT I SWEAR BY THE RIVER STYX.**

 **Okay,how about this? Sometimes my ego is as big as Dora's head. Again,no disrespect.**

 **And I swear,I cried while writing this.**

* * *

 **Penny**

I kept pacing my room back and forth,feeling a bit nervous. After he'd gotten that phone call from Artemis,his smile had been wiped off his face in a second. He'd left in a hurry,promise to check on me later,but I was only hoping that he was okay. I sat down on by bet,my face feeling hot. I wanted to call him,but I didn't want to sound or act too pushy.

The number of times I debated on whether I should call him and ask if he was okay...I've lost count,even on our first year dating. Scratch that,even our first month. I felt a little stupid for bringing up the fact that we might break up because it's college session. We've survived for this long,why would we suddenly break up? But anything can happen. I found myself absent mindedly fingering the ring again. Finally I decided to just text;

' _Everything ok? U seemed kinda tense'_

After that,I put my phone down. I was started to get a little sleepy,so I plopped myself on the couch and closed my eyes. But right then my phone started vibrating like it had a seizure. I groaned as stretched with all my might for it. Anonymous,and a blocked number. Gee,I wonder who it is. The only two I've blocked are Daphne and Dylan...but this number didn't look anything like theirs (yes,I've mesmerised their numbers just in case)

' _Hello there'_

Talk about creepy. I put the phone down and sighed. I was already starting to feel bored and but at least I felt better. But that wasn't what's bothering me. Every time he kissed me,or did something romantic,I had the urge to take it further...I seriously don't know what is wrong with me. Was it just because I'm growing up or something? Yeah,that's probably it,it's probably just my stupid hormones. Suddenly I got a call and I groaned again,but it was my dad.

"Hey dad." I said in a casual.

" _Hello dear..is your mom okay?"_

"Well.."

" _Penny? Is anything wrong?"_

"Well,yes." And I started telling him about the cost of the surgery and how scared me and Percy are. But I had to repeat it a few times because the line was going good.

"The deadline's in a few days dad..I-I don't know what to do..." I mumbled. I could hear my father start to talk,but the call was suddenly cut from my dad's side. Great. Perfect. Excellent. I threw the phone on the other side of the couch.

 **Apollo**

"What are we going to do?"

Will had gone up to bed,but I was willing to bet that he wasn't sleeping. Me and Arremis were standing in the kitchen,not sure of what to say. What are we going to do? Well,I was racking my brains for an answer,but I couldn't think.

"We have to take care of it ourselves I guess." I muttered,pinching the bridge of my nose. Take care of what exactly? Us? I don't know how I'm gunna do that.

"I-I'm just gunna go to bed. Hopefully this will all be a nightmare." Artemis mumbled,but I knew that she was on the verge of crying. I walked over to her and hugged her. She hesitated for a moment,then hugged me back,shaking.

"Gods Apollo,what are we gunna do?" She repeated. I put my forehead on her shoulder,eyes stinging again.

"I don't know Artemis,I really don't know."

.

I ignored everyone's texts and calls. I wasn't ready to face the world.

I've never valued mom until this moment. I remembered the way she used to treat like I was a preschooler,no matter how grown up I was. I remembered the way she used to comfort me by putting my head in her lap or hugging me tight,saying _'Mommy's always going to be with you sweetie.'_ I remembered the times when she used to fuss over Penny,making me feel embarrassed. I was willing to do over everything,just to see her smile at me once more. Just to have her arms around,just to hear her voice. I remembered the last words she had told me before leaving for her business opportunity;

' _I'll see you soon honey. Stay safe,okay?'_

If only she'd known that we both would never see each other again. She'd left me like that,and I never had the chance to say goodbye. Never had the chance to tell her how much I love her,how much she means to me,and how sorry I am. And now she's gone. I'll never be able to live with that.

I don't know how long I stayed up like this,but pretty soon the sun was up,reminding me of Penny. One way or another,she'd find out,but I didn't feel like saying it out loud...that just made it feel like it would be officially true;My mom was gone. Finally curiously got the best of me,and I took my phone,checking the messages. While everyone had sent me about so many,Penny had sent only one;

 _'Everything ok? U seemed kinda tense.'_

I was _so_ not ready to face anyone. I didn't even want anyone to know. Just as I was running my fingers through my hair,I heard the door knock gently. "Come in." I grunted. Will looked inside. There were bags under his eyes and they were bloodshot as well. His hair hung mope around his ears and forehead. I sat up,frowning.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked as he walked inside,closing the door behind him. He nodded and sat down next to me,biting his lip.

"So..the family lawyer called today."

I stared at him. Since when did mom have a _lawyer_? "Will,mom doesn't have a lawyer."

"I meant..dad's lawyer."

A shock went through my veins,my eyes widening "You can't be serious. Will,dad's gone-"

"Turns out,mom was still in contact with him." He said softly,not meeting my eyes. I wanted to get angry,but I couldn't. My mom was still in touch with the man who left her for someone else? I felt betrayed for some reason.

"Okay.."

"And..turns out before mom..you know,she wrote her last requests to us. This came in the mail today morning. Speed post." He added,handing me a piece of paper he was holding. It was folded and had an official lookIf stamp on it. I held it for a moment,then looked up at him.

"I-I haven't read it" he said hastily "I haven't even read mine yet. I'm too scared. As soon as Artemis read hers,she barricaded herself in her room and didn't come out."

"Is she okay now?" I asked,frowning. Will shrugged.

"I don't know..I'm just nervous of reading my own." He carrassed the folded letter in his hands as well. I stared down at mine. The last requests from my mom?

"Do you already know what'll be written in it?" I asked gingerly. He curled his lip.

"Almost sure."

The door opened and Artemis walked in,looking even worser than Will. Her hair was messy and a few strands were stuck on her face. The shadows of tears were dried up on her face,yet she managed a tiny smile "Got the letter,have you?"

"Yup." Will sighed,slapping the paper in his palm. I looked back at my paper. Was it worth it? If I read it,will I ever be able to go back to the regular me ever again? Or will I stay sober?

"You boys didn't read it,didn't you?" She said flatly. Neither of us replied. She took a deep breath.

"The lawyer is coming in a few days. Needs to discuss some-"

"Is he seriously dad's lawyer?" I interrupted,anger pumping inside of me. She bit her lip.

"Yeah...he is."She muttered. I took a deep breath and looked away. They seemed to understand my anger. Artemis sat down next to Will. Silence stretched upon all of us.

"Do we have to tell the others?" Will asked after a long time.

"No." I said at once "We-We'll just wait. I don't feel like saying it out loud."

 **Penny**

I swear,as soon as I woke up the first thing I did was lunge for my phone to check for messages,but there was none. I cursed and flopped back on my pillow,worried. What could have possibly made him so worried and secretive that he stopped texting me? Or maybe I was just being too paranoid. Yeah,that was probably it. I got up and scratched my messy hair and walked to the living room. Percy wasn't there.

"P-Percy?" I yawned,looking in the kitchen. No one. I walked into Percy's room,which was open and also empty. Where _is_ that idiot...I grabbed my phone from my room and checked my messages. Nothing from him.

' _Perc,where r u?'_

I walked into the kitchen,immediately reminding myself of my mom,and fear flooded through me again. If we didn't pay up soon,this kitchen would be empty forever. I turned away "Stop it Penny." I muttered. I heard my phone ring,making me jump. A jolt went through me when I saw the caller ID. Apollo.

"Apollo?"

 _"Hey..sorry I left in a hurry yesterday. Had some work_."

"Is everything good now?" I asked anxiously. There was something in his voice that made him some tired and weary.

 _"Yeah...listen,do you think that you'll be free in the evening_?"

"Yeah sure."

 _"Can we meet up? At the coffee shop_?"

"Kay,but are you okay? You sound tired."

 _"What? Oh,yeah everything fine Sunshine. You feeling better_?"

"Yeah sure,but...have you seen Percy? I just woke up and he's not in the house."

 _"He's not? Well,I'll try calling him. Love you_."

"Bye." I muttered half heartedly. Wasn't a long explanation and all,but at least he'll tell me what's going on. I think. But for now,I'd to find out where Percy is.

 **Percy**

My eyes fluttered open as I took in the lemon scent of her hair. I looked down to see her eyes closed and I smiled. If only I could wake up everyday just to see Annabeth's face...I'd never have a bad day again. I bent down and kissed her forehead. Her eyelids jumped up,grey eyes sparkling bright.

"Morning Wise Girl." I chuckled. She flicked my nose.

"And to you Seaweed Brain. What time is it?" She yawned. I reached out for my phone. Ten in the morning. Penny would definitely be up and wondering where I was. And sure enough,I'd gotten a text and missed call from her. Schist.

"Ten."

"You'd better get going then." She smirked,sitting upright and brushing the hair out of her face. I pouted.

"Do I have tooooo?"

She laughed and kissed me. I felt the familiar swooping inside of my gut. She was about to push back,but I pulled her back in,moistening her bottom lip for entrance. We slowly fell back on the bed and I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"If you want too." She grinned,her eyes twinkling. I smirked and pulled the covers over us.

"I'm sure Penny will understand."

 **Will**

Last night was really something. Once again,I was arguing with him over the phone. Bad enough with what everything was going around lately,and I had to end up arguing with him. It was harder than stabbing yourself with a knife.

" _Is that your final decision?"_

I took a deep breath."Look,I-I'm-it's not like that-"

" _Will,don't do this. You-you're torturing me like this. If this is how it's going to be like,then this conversation better end now. I've always loved you and you say that you do too,but it doesn't sound like that."_

"It's not like that!" I cried out,my eyes watering "Please...I-I'll do anything!"

" _Than tell me what's going on!"_ He said furiously " _You've been barricading yourself at your house for ages! Will,please,"_ he said softly " _just tell me what's going on. I can help you."_

My eyes landed on the cracked photo frame of the fifteen year old me and sixteen year old Artemis and Apollo and of course,my mom. Her smile was bright and beautiful,and warmth radiated from it even though it was a picture. The next photo frame showed a picture of me,my mom and Penny,her arm around my shoulder and laughing. Mom was on the other side of me,also grinning. The final one which was laying on the floor showed a picture of the seventeen year old me and my mom. That was the last picture I had ever taken with her. It was too much for me,and tears splashed over my eyes.

"Nico..you-you can't. Nobody can."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay...I'm beyond evil now...I swear,so much is gunna happen and I think there will be about two or one more book to finish this sequel..wow.**

* * *

 **Penny**

"What the hell,Percy where were you?!" I shrieked. Percy grinned sheepishly.

"At uh..Annabeth's?" He said weakly. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I'm heading out and I'll be back soon. Bye." I said flatly,walking out of the house. I couldn't help but wonder,did he sleep at Annabeth's? I'll ask for details later. I was wearing black jeans and a black tank top with a blue flower patterned right at the hip. It was pretty sweltering hot as soon as I stepped out. As I walked,I took out my phone and texted Apollo,' _On my way.'_

I crossed the street after reaching the end of the sidewalk and walked straight into the cafe,eager for the warmth and smell of the coffee and sure enough,I couldn't help but feel my spirits rise a bit. And they rose even more as I saw Apollo look at me and smile. At the counter,Nyssa was just handing Apollo two cups of coffee. He walked over and offered one to me.

"Hey." We both shared a short kiss before receiving the coffee from him "Is everything okay with you? You seemed a bit off."

"Yeah,my bad. There was something I had to take care of,but it's fine now." He nodded,smiling faintly,but it as if he was forcing it. I tilted my head to the side and gave him a meaningful look.

"Alright then. But..are you sure you're okay? You look like you hadn't slept at all." I carrassed his cheek with my hand,frowning. There were bags under his eyes and he looked worn out. He squeezed my hand.

"I wasn't sleepy Sunshine,that's all. So,found Percy?"

"Yeah,he said he was at Annabeth's." I said with a tiny smile. He grinned.

"Oh. Did he mention anything else?"

"Not yet,but I'll make him." I grinned,taking a sip of coffee "but why haven't you been answering my calls Apollo?"

"I was just busy Penny,you don't have to worry." He said,planting a kiss on the temple. He lead me towards a table and we both sat down. I realised that it was best to not worry about it,so I just nodded.

"So how's your mom? Is she doing okay?" He asked reaching forward and taking my hand. My throat went dry.

"Oh..oh yeah,she's doing good." I lied,not meeting his eyes "How's your mom doing anyways? Did she say she'd be home by now?"

"Oh,yeah she did. She's just..running late." He said. He too,was not meeting my eyes. There was an air of awkwardness between us that was usually not there. I didn't understand what was wrong. I badly wanted to tell him what was wrong with my mom,but I couldn't. He would give up his own credit card just to help,and I couldn't let him do that for me.

"Come on. How about the park?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah sure." He was about to take out his wallet,but I grabbed his wrist.

"My turn Sunboy." I put a few dollars on the table and we both left the shop,his arm around my waist. A bit of the coffee scent was still traced on his shirt. I cautiously peeked up at him. He seemed nervous for some reason. Weird.

 **Apollo**

I could tell that she knew something was up,and I felt guilty for not telling her what exactly was bothering me. I just didn't want to tell her;she'd end up treating me like I was a fragile glass vase or something. I didn't even have the strength to even smile at her. As we passed the dead end arch way between two shops,I stopped. There was a guy inside wearing a dark trench coat and hat like you see in the movies. His face was barely visible and the strange thing? He was looking at me. At us. I stopped in my tracks and glared at him.

"Something wrong?" Penny asked. She looked towards where I was staring and when her eyes reached the guy in the trench coat her smile faded. She gently squeezed my arm.

"Let's go,now. Come on.." She muttered,pulling me away from the guy,but even then his eyes were on me. I tightened my grip on her waist a bit,and she didn't object.

"Do you know that guy?" She asked me.

"No,I don't..." I muttered. For some reason,I had the feeling I knew him. I'm watching to many movies. She didn't reply.

Central Park always calmed me down. We've literally shared so many memories here and it's also the place where we kissed to make it official between us. We sat down on our usual bench. She rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her,kissing her temple. Her hair smelled like lemon and lavender. The scent always calmed me down but this time..it only reminded me of my mom. A ball rose in my throat.

Not here. Not now.

"You seem tense." She pointed out. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Well,I'm just thinking that the weird dark dude we saw earlier might come and try and take my girl away,so I was thinking of the best way to kill him." I joked. She laughed.

"Well,I'd just kick his balls. And he was probably some weird emo guy,so forget about him okay?"

I smiled,but it faded quickly. Every time I smiled,it felt like I was insulting my mother's memory. I shouldn't be smiling at all. I felt guilty. Penny sighed and sat up straight.

"Okay,what's going on?" She asked flatly. I blinked.

"Uh..what?"

"You've been acting weird ever since the coffee shop. Do you..want to talk to me about something?" She asked,putting her cup down.

"I-I..yeah." I blurted out. I felt my eyes sting and I looked away,moistening my lips. My mom's face wouldn't leave my mind. I felt Penny's hand brush against my cheek.

"Hey,look at me," she cupped my face with her hands and made me look at her "everything'll be fine."

I chuckled dryly "You don't even know what's going on Princess."

She smirked "True. You don't have to tell me what's going on,but I can tell something's bothering you. But I'm here for you,you know that right?"

I nodded sharply. I'd lost my mother..what if I lost Penny too? What if something happened and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it? I studied her eyes like I've done a million times. The shades of green kept changing different shades;blue,dark blue,light green...what if something happened,and I'll never get to look into those beautiful eyes again? I'd never feel the brightness of her smile upon me,or the brush of her lips on mine...

"Yeah. Yeah..I know." I said,my voice hollow and dry. She leaned forward and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her,burying my face in the side of her neck and scrunching my eyes closed. I took steady breaths of the scent of her hair and calmed myself down. I wasn't going to lose Penny. I wasn't.

"Come on. Let's go home." She said,carrassing my cheek. I nodded,and arms around each other we walked across the green grass.

* * *

 ** _Warning:A bit of smut included..._**

* * *

"Don't I usually walk you to your house?"

"Can't the girl take the guy to his house for once?" She asked,her eyes shining with amusement. I leaned forward and kissed her. I didn't mean for it,but pretty soon we were making out in front of my house. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer,my heart beating wildly. Her fingers raced up my hair and clutched tightly.

"Why don't we continue this inside?" I mumbled in between kisses. She smirked.

"Thought you'd never ask."

It was a pretty good thing that neither Artemis nor Will wasn't in the house at the moment,because we were nearly making a mess out of everything. It was hard to walk inside and up my room when all I wanted to do was have her in my arms. I kept kissing her like my life depended on it. I didn't want to let go. I wanted to convince myself that she would never leave me and that nothing would happen to her. As soon as we reached my room we fell on my bed.

I licked her bottom lip for entrance and she willingly gave through. A small moan escaped her throat as our tongues collided. Her fingers lifted the bottom of my shirt and I pulled it off of me. I felt something rush through my veins as I flipped her over. My lips left hers and I slowly kissed the side of her neck,not willing to let a single stretch of skin.

"Apollo.."She gasped,her fingers running wildly through my hair as I slowly made my way down to the point where here collar shirt was. My eyes opened as I stared into hers. There was a kind of lust in them and it drove me crazy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

 **Penny**

Now,nearly my whole childhood I was forced into doing this with strangers who forced themselves on me. And I hated it. It made me scared,made me want to hide from the world. But the way it was going for me and Apollo...it made me want more. He licked and bit my neck,leaving a string of kissed down until the base of my neck. I felt him stop and realised that my shirt blocked the rest of my neck. I looked up and stared into his blue eyes. I could feel all my tension and worries desert me as I stared into them longingly.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

"Yeah."

He pulled off my shirt,his hands flying over my exposed skin. Moans kept escaping my throat,and I did nothing to prevent it. His lips traveled to the sensitive spot under my ear and I drew breath shakily. I turned towards my side and kissed him greedily,my hands running over his muscles. My thoughts were trained on him and him only. From my pocket,I heard my phone ring,but without even looking at the caller ID I cut the call.

"I was hoping you'd do that." He mumbled.

"Uh huh." I ran my fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time,grasping it. I felt one of my bra straps fall off and onto the side of my shoulder. That just made him kiss my neck hungrily. I felt an aching inside of me that made me frustrated. When he was distracted,I swooped down to his neck and licked it gently,sucking on the nape of it. I felt like I was getting amnesia,I forgot about who I was. I've never been this relaxed.

* * *

 **Percy**

"Great,now she goes missing." I grumbled,putting the phone down. I'm getting the feeling that this was total payback for me going missing. Hey,what could I do? Just then I heard a knock on the door,so I strided forward and opened it. It was a mailman. Weird. We've got a mailbox already.

"Jackson's residence?" He asked.

"Uh..yeah."

"Sign here please." He took out one of those electric signing things and a stylus. Awkwardly signing,he took out..an envelope with an official looking stamp on it.

"Thanks." I muttered. Weird. He couldn't just put it in the mailbox. Plus,who even sends each other mail? I opened it carefully and what I say inside made me gasp,my eyes popping out of its sockets.

It was a check,signed for thirty thousand dollars.

* * *

 **I finally made a good chapter for you munchkins. And I don't know if you guys like smut or not,I just had to write one between Penollo,since I've never done it before. Believe me,I wouldn't written more but I thought that you guys wouldn't want or like it. Don't think bad about me guys. More reviews means quicker updates...so REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**From now on I'll try to cut out le smut people**

* * *

 **Penny**

My eyelids slowly fluttered open. I felt his bare chest against my back,one arm around my waist and the other one stretched out,his fingers tangled with mine. I smiled feebly,turning around to face him. Without opening his eyes,he put his outstretched hand on the back of my head.

I had no regrets about what me and Apollo did last night. And if you're shocked about the fact that this is our first time in three years,let me tell you that's it's not easy when your boyfriend has two siblings,his mom and at my house Percy and my mom. My mom.

I suddenly felt guilty. My mom is busy losing so much blood and I'm here having sex. This was wrong. I'm the worst daughter in the world. I sat up,running my fingers through my messy hair.

"Penny?" He sat up,looking at me with concern "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah,yeah it is. It's just.." I sighed,shaking my head. He cupped my face with his hands.

"Was it too much last night?" He asked softly. I shook my head.

"Gods,no! Apollo it-it was perfect. I just...Percy'll be wondering where I am and.." I let the sentence trail. He kissed my forehead.

"Yeah,I get it. Want me to walk you home?" He asked me. I shook my head. I found my shirt on the foot of the bed,hanging off,so I grabbed it and pulled it on awkwardly. I was feeling light headed and dizzy from last night.

"No thanks,I'm good." I leaned forward kissed him gently,but as soon as we pulled back I locked eyes with him. I don't know what came over me but we kissed again,not letting go. I felt his tongue moisten my bottom lip for entrance and I pushed him backwards,his arms around my waist.

"I'll just leave in..a few minutes.." I mumbled against his lips. I could feel him smirk.

"Alright then.."

 **Apollo**

The pain had vanished a bit,but there was still a gaping hole in my chest. I felt like I was a machine,being run on oil and stuff,not having a heart. But when she kissed me,for a few moments I felt alive but when she stopped...it only made me feel guilty and dead. I was an insult to my mother's death.

I didn't care if Artemis or Will had seen both of us half naked in my bed at any time,I just wanted her with me. I couldn't keep my mother,at least I could keep Penny..but not all the time. She's got a life too..and unlike me,she's got parents...I felt something arise inside of me;I stopped kissing her at once and she looked at me questioningly,but I didn't care. Gods,what was I doing? My mom was gone forever,and I'm here having satisfaction with Penny. This was wrong.

"So..guess I'd better get going. You get some sleep" She said hastily,covering up the awkwardness "I'll see you later." She kissed my forehead and walked out. I didn't care if she meets Artemis or Will down there. I had the feeling that this was all a big mistake. I sat up straight and ran my fingers through my hair.

 **Penny**

It wasn't until I was standing in front of my door that I realised what I had done. True,last night was amazing...but I had put my boyfriend in front of my mother. Was that wrong? Well,yes it was. Without meaning to,a tear fell on my cheek and I put my face in my hands. What was wrong with me? My mom is dying and I'm busy having sex with Apollo. I hastily wiped my face and knocked the door slowly. Within seconds the door opened,revealing an anxious Percy.

"Hi." I mumbled. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside,much to my surprise. He made me sit down,then slammed a piece of paper on the table in front of me. I stared at it,then looked at him.

"What?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Look at it."

I looked down back at the paper. It..it was a cheque. Written for..

"Thirty thousand dollars." I muttered. I felt nothing inside of me,no emotion. I didn't know whether to be happy or not. My eyes trailed down to the bottom,where the signature is,and my heart jumped in my mouth.

"It's dad." My voice sounded shaky "dad sent it."

Percy didn't reply,and I didn't look at him either. I continued to stare at the cheque blankly,not knowing what to say. Finally an inkling of the truth entered my brain and I looked up,smiling lopsidedly.

"So aren't we going to the hospital now or what?"

.

"Well,everything seems to be in order," the doctor said,walking towards the lobby as we followed him "just your sign is needed. One of yours." he added with a twinkle in his eye "Only then we can seal the deal of your father's check." he held out a pad with a contract and pen. I looked at Percy,who immediately turned away. I knew how he was feeling. He didn't want to accept anything from dad,but this was the only way to save mom. I took the pen from the doctor.

"I'll do it." I hastily signed the paper and handed it back to him. He smiled.

"Excellent. Well,I'll be on my way." and with that he walked away. I turned towards Percy and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded firmly without looking at me. I squeezed his shoulder. "Wanna go see mom?" he hesitated for a moment,then shook his head again. I looked down and nodded,then led him out and into the car. As I buckled my seatbelt,Percy asked;

"Does dad know about what Dylan has done to you?"

I looked at him,frowning. He was sitting with his arms crossed,looking straight. Since when did Percy ask me questions like this? "Well,no...Why?"

"Does he know about..Anubis?"

"I-I'm not sure about that one."

"Does he know about Apollo?"

"Okay,what's your point?" I shot back. He was poker-faced.

"That wasn't an answer to my questions sis."

"Well...yeah I mentioned Apollo." I muttered. I wanted to tell him that he wasn't answering my questions either,but I felt that. I wanted to know why he was questioning me.

"How did he take it?"

"He-well,he took it okay." I lied. He looked at me,his green eyes giving me a sarcastic look. I sighed.

"Okay,maybe he didn't. He believes that you can only fall in love once,and after that...it's over."

"So...he's still in love with mom?"

"Yeah he is. Is-is that wrong?"

"I'm not so sure." He said darkly. I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to face him.

"Alright Percy,what's going on?"

"I don't know dad that much-what am I saying,I don't know him at all,but does he love mom that much to send us this much money?" he asked cautiously. I felt like slapping him.

"Of course peabrain,because he sent the freaking money and saved us from going bankrupt,or begging to our friends!"

"Then why doesn't he come here?" he said angrily "Why can't he deliver it personally? Or does he want you to go back and stay there?"

"Percy,leave Paris out of this,okay?" I retorted,buckling my seatbelt and starting the engine "And why are you so interested in all of this?"

"Because I wanna keep hating him. Okay? Happy? And after what he's done,I'm just searching for an excuse." he burst out. I didn't answer to that,because I already guessed it. Even though now we've paid for mom's surgery,why do I get the feeling that there's still something wrong?

 _Later that evening..._

 **Will**

The doorbell rang,and I had no interest in opening the door. Why? I was in sober mood,curled up on my couch and thinking. Unfortunately,curiosity killed that cat and I got up unwillingly and opened the door. What surprised me was that a tall business man wearing a suit and holding a briefcase was standing at the doorstep. He had a chiselled jaw,black hair and brown eyes.

"Will Solace?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah."

"Lloyd Harold," he said,holding out his hand. I hesitated,then took it. He had a firm grip "I'm your parent's lawyer."

I had the urge to slam the door in this guy's face "You mean...my dad's lawyer."

"Well,your dad is still your parent,isn't he?" Lloyd chuckled "May I come in? There are some things we are in need to discuss." I hesitated,then opened the door wide enough for him to walk in. Just then Artemis came down the stairs.

"Will? Who was-"she stopped as soon as she saw Lloyd. Then she resumed to walk down,but slowly. Lloyd held out his hand like he did with me."Lloyd Harold. You must be Artemis Solace?" He asked as he shook Artemis's hand. Her jaw set,but she didn't say anything. He looked at me with a confusing smile."If I'm mistaken,I believe there's another family member?" he asked kindly. Artemis turned around and shouted,"Apollo! Get down here!" Lloyd chuckled,and I didn't blame him. It's always been funny seeing Artemis boss Apollo around,but not in this situation. Apollo flopped down the stairs,his eyes bloodshot and hair messed up. When he saw Lloyd,he frowned.

"Not being rude,but who are you?"

"Lloyd Harold. I suppose you are Apollo Solace?"

"Yeah,I am." Apollo said,with a tiny hint of sarcasm. Lloyd set his briefcase on the table officially.

"As I told your younger brother,I am your parent's lawyer-"

"Dad's lawyer." Artemis corrected. Lloyd sighed.

"Yes. Your father's,Darryl Solace's lawyer. As I'm fortunate or unfortunate to know,you three have suffered a natural loss,recently,and I'm sorry for that. As your father has informed me,you are all eighteen and seventeen,a young age to be orphaned. There are certain strings to be pulled if you are to continue."

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously. He clapped his hands together. "Have you three received and read your mother's letters?"

A bitter taste spread on my tongue "Yeah."

"Yeah." Artemis repeated looking sour.

"I didn't." Apollo said,his arms crossed. I stared at him,and so did the others. I didn't blame him. In fact,I wish that I didn't read mine in the first place.

"Well,I suppose you'll have to,and as you do,I'm sure you and your siblings would like to discuss it. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Have a good evening Solace's." he inclined his head and smiled slightly,then picking up his briefcase he made way to the door and walked out,the door closing behind him.

"You didn't read it?" Artemis asked accusingly. Apollo glared at her.

"Arty,look into my eyes and say that you wanted to read the letter." he said firmly. Artemis pursed her lips and looked away. I slid out a paper from the back pocket of his jeans and sighed. His eyes met mine,and I looked at him expectingly. Sighing,he unfolded it,but another folded paper within it fell. He picked it up,then hesitated.

"Which one is mom's?" Artemis said in a soft tone. He gestured to the first one,then folded it and put in on the table.

"I-I'll read it later." He mumbled. He took the other folded one and began reading. As he did so,his brows knitted together and he frowned,and finally his face relaxed. But he looked...almost frightened.

"Oh hell no." he muttered,rubbing his forehead.

"What? What does it say?" Artemis insisted. Apollo looked at us mournfully.

"We-we have to move in with dad."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUN! What'll happen next? What will be the fate of Solangelo and Penollo? P.S Yay! I became a staff member of Percy Jackson Romance and The HarryGinny lovers attack. That's actually weird,seeing that I've only written one short drabble of Harry/Ginny. Oh well. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey everyone. Ik you guys are really pissed at me for not updating,and believe me. I'm pissed off too. Imma just stop pretending and tell yall what's been happening.**

 **1\. Shit has been going on btwn my parents.**

 **2\. I've been diagnosed with anxiety and I'm in depression.**

 **3\. Been dumped and replaced and has now lost all hope in love.**

 **4\. Scared of everything and not happy with the way my body looks.**

 **5\. Suicidal.**

 **And a million other minor problems. And I'm really really sorry if it affects my writing skills. However I'll do my best to make this chapter long and rich. Hugs and kisses to all my lovelies across the globe. And cookies too ;)**

* * *

 **Penny**

Percy went straight to his room when we went home. I was under the impression that he really didn't want to talk. I didn't blame him. If we talked about my dad,somehow we'd start fighting. And we can't afford that,not in this position. I put the car keys down and went to the kitchen. Dirty dishes everywhere. I didn't have the heart to tell Percy to clean them,so I went down to business.

Hot water gushed from the sink and made contact with my skin,making it burn. But I simply held it there,scrubbing furiously. At one point I stopped and stared at myself in a plate. My eyes were sunken and my hair was unkept. I put it in the dishwasher and let my mind travel.

Big mistake.

I saw Percy's expression when he saw the check. I remembered the way he had treated me,years ago when I had come from Paris. I remembered the look of hatred in his eyes that told me,' _You're a mistake.'_

I saw my dad's face;his sad miserable eyes when he saw me sitting sadly in my room,the taint of other hands still fresh on my soft skin. I remember how he had no choice but to lock me up from the world. I would do nothing but sit in a corner. Little did I know he was standjng outside my room. I remember him saying something to Betsy;

' _She's too young to be scared. Too young to be hurt. I just can't keep her safe and happy.'_

I remembered the sad look in his green eyes when I had to leave him. Our family was torn apart. He didn't want that,but he also had no choice.

I saw Apollo' eyes. He was so distant and stormy,his eyes flooding with tears. What had happened?

I saw my mom. My poor mum,bandaged all over in the hospital room,blood everywhere,her life hovering...

"PENNY!"

I snapped back to reality,gasping and chocking. I fell backwards and I felt someone clutch my tightly. My hand and wrist burned brightly,dripping with something red...

"Penny-oh gods,what did you _do?!_ " Percy yelled,grabbing my wrists. Blood was racing down,dripping on my jeans and the floor. The pain was too mind bearing that I couldn't talk. He started racing from cabinet to cabinet until he brought out a large wrapping bandage and slowly started wrapping it. I couldn't think. I kept screaming and yelling for him to stop. I could see black spots dangling in front of me.

When did it stop? And hour later? A week? I don't know. Sweat beaded my forehead and my throat was raw. Percy kept holding my wrists,his own face white and pale. I continued shivering.

"Where..where did you learn first aid?" I asked uneasily.

"Annabeth taught me." He replied after a pause "we need to go to the hospital."

"Percy-"

"You lost too much blood. Just..just close your eyes Penny."

I didn't. That was my second big mistake. I looked down at the kitchen floor and screamed,jumping right into Percy's arms. There was blood _everywhere. Everywhere._ Red dots sprinkled my arms and the sink while the entire white floor was smeared with it. Probably because I kept thrashing around and screaming. The scene was so horrible that I almost fainted.

"Idiot, I told you not to look." He snapped,but his eyes told otherwise. "C'mon Penny,we need to get you to the hospital. _Now._ "

I didn't object. He helped me to my feet and tied a large hoodie around my waist so that the blood wasn't seen that easily. I watched him carefully as he did his best to look fine. But he wasn't . His fingers kept shaking and his face was extremely pale. I wondered how he was going to drive. He took me by the shoulder.

"Let's go."

 **Apollo**

"I'm sorry,what?" Artemis asked sharply,grabbing the latter from my hand. Seconds passed as she read,until she finished. With a sigh she handed the paper back to me. Will didn't even bother to read it. I knew what they were thinking. Dad was alive,living somewhere,possibly with a family. The fact that we would have to get in contact with him after everything he's done..

"This can't be happening." Will muttered.

"But it is." Artemis took a shaky breath. "Apollo,go read your letter. Now."

I nodded wearily. I really didn't want to,but Artemis was doing what she does best. She wanted to take control even though she's clearly confused and hurt. I didn't blame her,so without a word I turned and went upstairs and straight into my room. And opened the letter.

 _Apollo,_

 _I'm sorry sweetie,I'm sorry for leaving. I lied about the business opportunity. I had to go and get tested,but I hadn't realised that I was in my dying stage. I shouldn't have left like this,and you shouldn't blame yourself for anything and everything._

 _Your father will take care of you. I understand that you won't like this,but he is your father. You need to take care of Will and Artemis;take care of them for me honey,please. I'll always be in your hearts and I'll always be watching you._

 _I love you honey._

"Oh mom.." I whispered,clamping my fist over my mouth. I didn't care that she had lied. I didn't care about any of that. Only one thing kept running through my mind. She's gone. My mother is gone,and she's never coming back. Filled with emotion,I carefully folded up the paper and kept it in my pocket and headed downstairs. They looked at me with expectation.

"It's true. We have to go to dad's place."

"W-Where does he even live?" Will asked slowly.

"The letter says he lives in San Francisco. Plane tickets will be handed to us in a month's time." I replied,mouth dry. Artemis sat down,burying her face in her hands. Was this real? What if this was all just a bad nightmare? It was quiet for a long time until Will's ringtone broke the silence,startling us all.

"Hey man,sup." He answered dejectingly "yeah he's here...yeah hold on." He held out the phone to me "Percy."

"Percy?" I asked,frowning. I took the phone from him "Sup man?"

"Dude,Penny's in the hospital."

 **Penny**

"Doc,I know you're trying to help me but I'm telling you. _I don't remember._ " I emphasised. I looked towards Percy for help,but even he looked stumped.

That's the truth. I don't remember anything and it scares me. I don't know how the knife got to my hand,or how we even came to the hospital. Percy told me I slept in the car,blood dripping eveywhere. When I was taken into the hospital,I kept struggling and screaming. And now I'm here in a medical room,my wrists and arms wrapped up in bandages and that drippy thingy hanging above me. The doctor was seated next to me holding a clipboard. Above him,Percy stood.

"Well,I see." He said,trying to keep his warm smile even though I could tell that he was trying to keep his cool "And,are you feeling better?"

No. I wasn't. My arms hurt so badly I wanted to scream. My body keeps tingling and I feel feverish. My head hurt so much that even blinking my eyes made my vision blurry. I wanted to sleep;a stressful,happy nap. But I nodded and said,"Yeah,I'm feeling better."

"Hmm. Excellent." He nodded,standing up. He looked at Percy "Visitors only for the next two hours."

Percy nodded and the doctor left. He turned towards me and frowned "You didn't have to lie,you know."

"Lie about what?"

"That you're feeling better."

"I don't like hospitals. I've had enough of hospitals when I was little..." I shrugged. People with masks on their faces just sticking hands in certain places and examining everything..he sighed and sat down next to me.

"I called Apollo while you were sleeping. He's on his way."

I opened my mouth,mostly to tell him that he was an idiot. Sure,he needs to know but i didn't want him to get so worried. And plus,he would ask even more questions than the doctor,and even if I knew the answers,I wouldn't be able to lie to him. Coincidentally, the door opened,Apollo looking worried and pale. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was pale.

"Oh,Penny." He said,rushing forward. Percy stood up and walked out without a word,closing the door behind him. Apollo sat down and examined the bandages and several wires connected to me.

"Apollo,I'm fi-"

"No,no you're not. Why would you do this?" He asked furiously. I took a deep breath.

"I don't know. I really don't. One minute I was washing dishes,and the next moment there's blood all over the floor. I'm sorry Apollo,but I don't know." I said firmly. Luckily he got the message. He gently took my hand and just held it silently,just staring at nothing in particular.

"What's on your mind Solace?" I asked with a faint smile,trying to break the silence. His eyes turned on mine. There were dark bags under them. What had happened to him? Despite that,he looked pretty handsome to me.

"Nothing sunshine. Well,a lot actually." He admitted "I don't know."

I laughed softly,trying to look okay. But I wasn't. My head hurt like crazy and I held onto his hand as tightly as possible.

 **Apollo**

She's okay. At least,I think she is. She looked dead beat and tired. Her skin was cold as ice. She looked ready to drop any second but I just stared into her eyes. I could tell that she was smiling just to make me feel better,but it didn't help. I didn't want to leave. I don't want her to leave. Not the love of my life..

"But really Apollo,you've been acting weird. Is something wrong?" She asked,her smile slightly fading away. My mind was torn between telling her and keeping it a secret. But I managed a smile.

"I'm fine Penny. Just stressed. Not sleeping right."

She frowned and slowly sat up straight,pushing her hair away. I loved the way she did that. Trying to keep it together even though she was hurt. Giving me sarcastic looks that always ended with a smile. The way she wraps her pinky finger around mine whenever we're out on a date. Randomly messing up my hair and hugging me with a stupid yet adorable smile on her face . Whatif I lost her too? What if something happened to her,even worse than this...

"No more night talks on the phone. Only text. And straight to bed. Got it?" She said sternly,but a small smile escaping her lips. I chuckled drly.

"Whatever the princess says."

Would I have to move to San Francisco? It's what my mother wants..but either way I have no choice. But New York has been my home for like,forever. I have my friends and I have Penny. If I left...would I have to let her go? I let go of her hand quickly,swallowing.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I stared at her. Her family might not be perfect,but she has her mom. And her dad. She had no idea..No. She's been through a lot too. Her childhood,Percy,Anubis,Dylan...I leaned forward and kissed her,trying not to throw something out of anger.

I'm usually the calm and planner type. I don't plan for everything,but I do for certain stuff. I wasn't sure about college and I'm still not. Music has been my only gateway to anything. I wanted a nice life. Annoying Artemis. Taking care of my mother. Our gang staying together,the occasional outing with the boys. Growing up and marrying Penny,settling down and maybe having kids. The thoughts soothed my mind just as much as Penny's smiles. But now..

"Apollo? I'm gunna be okay. We all are. You know that right?" She said after pulling back,putting her hand on my chest. She could still sense that something was wrong. Before I could answer I heard the door open. A doctor walked in with a clipboard. He took one look at me and held a confused smile.

"Ah,who's this?" He asked. British accent. He looked pretty young. Twenty maybe? He had dark brown hair,brown eyes and a smile that made me uneasy,completed with dimples. Yeah,I know this guy is a professional,but couldn't they have assigned someone less..young? Or even a woman?

"Um,my boyfriend Apollo." She said quickly. His eyes flashed towards me,and I grew hesitant,but then he smiled and held out his hand.

"Wren Kingsley. Please to meet you."

I gave him a slight smile and shook his hand firmly. Yeah that's right man. She's mine. "Apollo Solace. So tell me Dr Kingsley,how old are you?"

"Apollo!" Penny chidded,her cheeks going pink. Wren laughed.

"For your information,I am going to be twenty one. And everything handled in this room will be held only professionally." He said kindly. He could feel my uneasiness. Just then Percy walked in,and I relaxed a bit. With Percy around,this hunk dude wouldn't try anything.

"If you could wait outside for just a few minutes,please." He requested. I nodded,bent down to give Penny a quick kiss (she was still shooting daggers at me) and walked out.

 **Penny**

"I uh..I'm sorry about that." I stammered. This dude is twenty? Percy blinked. Obviously,he didn't know what had happened. Wren (Dr Kingsley) laughed.

"Oh it's alright. It happens. Now may I repeat again miss Jackson,how are you feeling?"

I looked up at Percy. He was trying not to show it,but he was worried. Really worried. His only family is stuck in the hospital,loosing blood. I thought about how much I was hiding from dad. The look on Apollo's face when he saw me sitting sadly in a bed with bandages around my wrists. They all wanted me to be safe,want to take care of me.

"Still hurts. So does my head. And pretty much my entire body." I admitted. Percy's eyes flashed with a bit of happiness.

* * *

 **Sowwwwy if that chappie was kinda dull. Bad news,tomorrow school reopens so UGH EFF ME. Also,Happy New Year everyone! Let's show 2019 how strong we are and kick it's butt!**

 **And yes,I took Wren's name from Pretty Little Liars xD sorry but i wasnt in the mood to create a new name and everything.**

 **ALSO,REVIEW! :)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! My annuals got over. But this year is gunna be even more hectic than the others -_- So without further delay,let's get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Percy**

"Annabeth,she can't . No visitors,nothing. I promise you,she's okay." I said soothingly,trying to calm down my agitated girlfriend. I could literally hear the gear creaking in her head,deciding what to do next.

" _When are we allowed?"_

"In half an hour. And only a maximum of eight people." I added. She sighed.

" _Fine. Just make sure she's safe."_

"Ye ma'am." I said before cutting the call. I turned towards Apollo,who was leaning against the wall,arms crossed and looking tensed. The dude had a seeious expression on,his skin was pale and his eyes were bloodshot? Now I love my sister and all but,is she THAT much of a catch?

"Hey man. Penny's gunna be fine." I said,patting his shoulder. He simply nodded slowly,not looking at me. I frowned. Something was wrong with him,but I couldn't figure out what. Just then the doctor, or whatever his name was came outside,giving a bright smile. I could feel the death waves coming off of Apollo.

I considered asking the doc to run. Or else he would need a doctor.

"She'll be okay,but she'll have to stay put here until we give further instructions." He said professionally. Apollo gave him onw look and strode into the room. I gave the doctor an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that. He's just really tensed." I said. He smiled,his dimples showing.

"No worries. Holler if you need anything."

That sounded weird in a British accent,but I nodded and walked into the room. Penny and Apollo were talking softly,and when I walked in they stopped. Penny grinned painfully.

"Hello brother."

"You're stupid." I said,sitting down on a chair. "The others will be here soon."

"Cool."

I kept staring at her. This couldn't be just an accident,but why would she cut herself? I don't recall her doing anything like this for years. And besides,I haven't noticed anything wrong..but then why was Apollo looking extremely worried? I mean,obviously,if his girlfriend got hurt he would fret,but...

Was there something going on with Penny that I didn't know of? Geez,I'm spending way too much time with Annabeth. And I'm hungry.

"Guys,stop staring at me like that." She whined,huffing "I'm fine."

Just then Apollo's phone rang. He looked at it and cursed. "I gotta go guys,but I'll stop by later." He kissed Penny's forhead and patted my on the shoulder before leaving.

"Something's bothering him." Penny frowned. I sat in Apollo's place and shrugged.

"I noticed it too. Relax. The guy's crazy for you,but I have no clue why."

She swatted my arm "Zip it dumbhead. But no that's not it. He was so distant the other day too.."

 **Will**

"Cereal,or oatmeal?" Artemis asked. I flopped my head on the table.

"I'm not hungry."

I could hear her put the cereal box down heftily. "William,you haven't eaten anything at all. You will eat and that's final."

I couldn't argue with her. True,I was hungry but that didn't phase me..I was tearing apart not just because of mom.

Mommy.

I clenched my teeth. Not here,not now. But as usual,my stupid heart wouldn't listen. So I simply started crying without making a sound. Only a loud sniffle from me got Artemis's attention.

"Oh Will..." she sighed,hugging me. I couldn't handle it. First my dad left us alone,obviously because of me. And now my mom is gone. And I never even got to say goodbye. Why would she leave? Is it because of me and my choices...?

"It's all my fault." I sobbed. Artemis squeezed me.

"No Will,it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault."

She didn't know. She doesn't know how I feel about dad. He had left after I was born. He didn't want me. I was a burden. And now I have to go back to him. I didn't want to. I couldn't. I was scared. And then me and my mom had the..talk...before she left...and now she's really gone.

She's gone.

"Will," she repeated,rubbing my back. I bit my lip hard. I was so tired of being different. An outcast. The unwanted one. The one that always needed to be taken care of. It was too hard.

"I-I need to show you something." I sniffed. She let go of me,and I took out the paper from my pocket. I had read it so many times that I had actually memorized it. Artemis took it from me and looked into my eyes,but I got up and ran up the stairs and into my room. And I collapsed on my bed,sobbing again.

I remembered it well.

...

 _I ran up the stairs and collapsed on my bed,hugging my pillow tight. I refused dinner from mom. I didn't want the others to see me,see my broken self. I heard a knock at my door._

 _"Come in." I called out half heartedly. Mom walked in,holding a plate of cookies and a tall glass of milk. She put them down on my nightstand and smiled at me._

 _"Not feeling well?" She asked. I hesitated,then buried my face into my pillow,shaking my head. She laughed softly and ran her fingers through my hair,making me sit up. I needed to tell her._

 _But what if she left,just like dad?_

 _"Mom?" I asked softly "you'll always love me right?"_

 _She frowned with concern and tilted her head,caressing my face "Of course I will honey. I always have and always will."_

 _Are you sure mom? My eyes began to water and I turned away._

 _"Will? Honey?" She said,making me look at her. Her eyes were wide and showed a bit fear "what's wrong?"_

 _"I-nothing mom." I muttered,looking away._

 _"Will,talk to me."_

 _"I-" tears blurred my vision. She hugged me,her perfume filling my nostrils. She had that scent that always calmed me down. That's what I needed. I needed to calm down._

 _"What happened sweetheart?" She whispered. I pulled away,staring into her eyes._

 _"Mom...I'm gay."_

 _..._

I wiped the tears from my eyes,staring bluntly at the ceiling. She wasn't shocked. She wasn't mad. She wasn't..what I thought she would be. She simply gave me a small smile and kissed my forehead.

 _'And I still love you.'_

Thinking back on it,I wondered if she had already knew. I mean,mom's know everything. She was the only one who knew. She had supported me. But now that she's gone...what am I gunna do?

The worst thing is,she had to leave the next day,right after our talk.

 **Piper**

"Jason isn't picking up." I said,sighing. He was supposed to be our ride to the hospital. Leo shrugged.

"He's probably on his way. Where's Apollo?"

"He's already at the hospital with Percy." Annabeth replied,staring at her phone. Thalia was pacing back and forth,cross.

"When I see Penny,I swear,I will KILL her for trying to kill herself!"

"Thalia,we don't know what really happened." Nico said darkly. "It could've been an accident."

"Emphasise on 'could've'."

We didn't reply. Just then Jason walked in,holding his car keys. "Time for a road trip kids." He said wearily.

"Great,I'll drive." Leo said,but Nico stopped him.

"Relax Valdez. If you drive,we all might end up going to the hospital. In an ambulance."

.

"Penny!" Annabeth exclaimed,rushing forward. Percy pouted. "No hello kissies for me?"

"No. Later." She said shortly. Thalia stormed forward and stared at Penny's arm.

"Thalia-"

"No,I'm not talking to you. Are you stupid?!"

"Thalia-"

"Don't talk to me!"

Penny looked weary and ltired,yet she managed a smile "Guys. It was an accident. I was doing the dishes and boom. A slip up. I promise."

"You do the dishes?" Leo asked. I elbowed him. Penny smirked at Percy.

"Well,someone has to keep the house clean."

"Other than your amazing mum." Leo whooped. Was it just me,or did Percy and Penny exchange dark looks?

"Apollo ain't here?" Jason asked,clapping Percy on the shoulder.

"He had to leave. Got a phone call."

Leo whistled "Damn,a phone call got him away from Penny? That's something."

Everyone started getting comfortable,talking with Penny and it didn't even feel like we were in a hospital room. I locked eyes with Jason and he walked towards me.

"What do you think?" He asked me. I always loved the way his scar on his lip twitches whenever he was nervous. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Penny seems fine and says it's an accident. But-"

"-Penny's a great liar." He frowned "wait,that came out wrong."

I smirked "Oh please,she would take that as a compliment."

 **Apollo**

"What's wrong?" I asked. Artemis looked up at me. She was holding a piece of paper. For a moment she glanced down at it,then she handed it over to me.

"It's Will's." She simply said. I looked down at the messy handwriting. It was mom's.

 _Will,_

 _I'm so sorry honey. I really am. It was a wrong time to leave. I should've told you the truth about why I had left. It wasn't a business oportunity,it was a cancer test. I should have told you,especially after you telling me the truth. I wish I had told you and now that i can't, I'll never forgive myself._

 _But you must stay strong. Open up. It's not wrong to be different. Love comes in all forms,from anywhere and everywhere. And yes,even you deserve it. Open up to your friends. They will love and support you. There will be people who might push you away,treat you differently for having different tastes. But they don't know my Will._

 _I want you to stay strong sweetie. There are a million things I want to tell you,but I'm afraid I have to cut short. I know how you feel about your father. It was never your fault. He loved you dearly,but not as much as I do._

 _I love you baby._

"Did you take this without his permission?" I asked,feeling like I had entered Will's personal space. She shook her head.

"He gave it to me."

An idea was forming in my head,but I didn't really understand it. "But..I don't get it. What's this about opening up..?" She rubbed her forehead,giving me the, _'You're impossible'_ look.

"Apollo,Will is gay."


End file.
